


Посмертие

by timmy_failure



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Autopsies, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Соколову ещё не доводилось вскрывать императриц и друзей, и он надеется, что больше никогда не доведётся.





	Посмертие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Postmortem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656901) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6974915).

В любимом пабе Соколова над кранами висит портрет императрицы, и многие посетители часто отвешивают ему сальные шутки, когда дело идёт к ночи. Соколову портрет всегда казался чудесным. Пусть он и вышел не из-под его кисти. Даже перепачканный гарью, со следами воды в углу, на перекошенном холсте. На портрете у неё бледная кожа и огромные тёмные глаза, и её лицо выглядит слишком чистым, чтобы принадлежать человеку, словно вытесанное из мрамора, бесценное, неземное; уголки губ портрета чуть изгибаются, и он не раз ловит себя на том, что пытается понять (пока в стаканы всё доливают и доливают), что же это: будущая улыбка или первый всхлип. 

Это наверняка должна быть улыбка. Соколов яростно гордится всеми своими картинами, но портретом Джессамины Колдуин он восторгается меньше всего. Портрет писался в прохладный день, поэтому долго держать улыбку у неё не получалось, он не сумел поймать верный свет и нужную позу, и картина вышла, разумеется, прелестной, да — но и деревянной, и печальной. Джессамина Колдуин — сдержанная, умеет сдержанной быть. Но он сослужил ей плохую службу. Она не печальная женщина. Она улыбается легко, искренне, часто. 

Улыбается. 

Улыбалась. 

Соколову никогда не выпадет шанс написать её повторно. Но это кошмарная мысль. Сегодня его позвали не за мастерство кисти. 

Он шумно сглатывает, берёт стакан с бренди со стойки и осушает его в один долгий глоток, а затем берётся за скальпель. 

Отчёт о вскрытии — формальность; все знают, от чего она умерла. Любому дураку достаточно глянуть на неё, чтобы увидеть. Он всё равно работает тщательно. Одна ножевая рана. Чистая. Направлена вертикально, примерно семь сантиметров на входе и пять на выходе. Сквозная, миновавшая рёбра и, следовательно, не задевшая лёгкие. Даже близко не затронуто сердце, но историки и поэты это быстро исправят. Профессиональная работа. Повреждение хребта. Тяжёлое повреждение брюшной аорты, сопутствующее кровоизлияние — несколько сотен миллилитров крови в брюшной полости. Причина смерти: потеря крови, шок, огромная, чтоб ей неладно, рана от клинка, предательство. 

По крайней мере, Корво всё сделал быстро. 

Соколову кажется, что он касается чего-то святого. Что на его портрете, что на картине в баре её взгляд был сосредоточен на чём-то за кадром, и Джессамина выглядела воплощённой царственностью. При дворе, за запертыми дверями, в свете горящих поздно ночью ламп, она была прелестной и любимой. Сейчас же, обнажённая, распростёртая на прозекторском столе с иссиня-бледной восковой кожей, она… пустая. Искорёженная и бледная. Менее важная. Это… неправильно. Это не девочка, которую он знал, не женщина, державшая весь мир на ладони. Он не должен к ней прикасаться. Её тело сделано из того же, из чего сделаны другие тела. Она холодная. Невыносимо воняет мясом, и кровь склизкая, и он старается не смотреть на её грудь, на растяжки на животе, на её лицо, на…

Стакан с бренди осушается. Стакан снова наполняется. Соколов вытирает лоб, и мёртвая кровь Империи высыхает на лице. 

Он зашивает её очень бережно. Он тренировался на сотнях кадавров в Академии, но ему ещё не доводилось работать над императрицей и не доводилось работать над другом. Он надеется, что больше никогда не доведётся. Руки чуть дрожат, но Соколов не торопится, и швы выходят ровные и мелкие. Он вытирает с её кожи кровь влажной тряпкой. Вносит в отчёт данные о синяках на ключицах и шее. Накрывает её полотенцем; он не может снова одеть её в рваньё, в котором она умерла, не хочет, не имеет никакого желания прикасаться к ней и вертеть её конечности, словно кукольные; да и потом, за выбор погребальных одежд отвечают специальные люди. 

Её глаза закрыты. 

Её причёска держится по-прежнему, непотревоженная, только чуть съехал гребень. У неё накрашено лицо, накрашены ногти. Тёмные губы и синие, как Бездна, веки. 

Соколов смотрит на это, поджав губы так, что они белеют. Это тоже неправильно; всё в этой крохотной комнате неправильно, запах, уродство тела, уродство того, что стоит за этим телом. Дело не в том, разумеется, что цвета на её лице подобраны безвкусно. Дело в том, что они означают. Приличные женщины и императрицы не красят лиц, это абсурдно, это удел потаскух, это неправильно, но...

Эмили так радовалась, узнав, что Корво возвращается домой.

Соколов прибыл в Башню на рассвете, держа нужные материалы под мышкой, и успел застать, как маленькая принцесса бегает кругами по внутреннему дворику, чуть ли не дрожа, нерасчесанная, босая. Джессамина торопливо окликнула его, приветствуя, и бросилась за ней. Соколов расставил мольберт, отнюдь не торопясь; в окна, открытые навстречу свежему ветру, звук в ясную погоду долетал отлично. Он услышал хихиканье из окна наверху, как Джессамина упрашивает дочь: _Сядь смирно, дай мне причесать тебе волосы. Потом можешь причесать мои.  
А можно я тебя и накрашу тоже? Можно, пожалуйста?   
Конечно!   
Нам нужно прихорошиться перед Корво.  
Ты всегда прехорошенькая. Тебе не нужно волноваться о том, чтобы спрятать морщины, пока не станешь старой и усталой, как я._

Смех. 

Стакан снова осушается. Соколов стискивает зубы. Он берёт несколько капель спиртового раствора и стирает краску с её ногтей; осторожно, бережно, он промокает краску с её лица. Он стирает все следы _прихорашивания для Корво_ и наносит на её скулы едва заметный румянец. Он художник; теперь она выглядит почти живой.


End file.
